God's punishment
by gacktfan2
Summary: Only god knows why...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Why….

Why it had to end this way?, Was it a punishment from god? Was it a punishment for both of them or only the older man? He was a man who never knew anything about emotions, Feelings, How to care for someone, How to put someone's interests before his, How to love, How he's willing to give up his life for this person. Only god will know the answer for this question.

Opening his eyes slowly, Akihito was sleeping on his stomach. Damn his body was aching everywhere, Can't even move a muscle. Was he getting a cold or that bastard was the reason for this again. The sheets warmth next to him were long gone so as Asami. Suddenly smiling, Akihito somehow remembered or maybe it was just a dream when Asami kissed his forehead. The older man rarely showed any emotion in front of the boy guess only during their night activities. But Akihito knew, He knew Asami cared, Asami really cared for the young man. They were really happy.

It was already 10 am, Akihito barely got out from the bed and headed for the bathroom, Taking a shower to refresh himself. He decided not to go to work, Again!. God he felt pain everywhere in his body every time he moves, It's been four days now and can't even go to work.

_' I guess I'm getting a bad cold, Even though i can't let this go on!, I'll lose my job like that, Fucking bastard!'_

Akihito thought, He's sure gonna talk with Asami today, He can't even go to work. Even if he did, He won't be able to take any kind of scoops if he wanted to, His body won't allow him.

_'Aah!… I can't even know if it's from a damn cold or because of the fucking bastard!'_

Getting out refreshed from the hot bath, A towel around his waist covering his lower half completely, It was one of Asami's towels. It felt so nice on his skin, Comforting him, It was so smooth. After getting dressed, Akihito got out of the room and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Small cheese sandwich and glass of milk, Not much of an appetite today Akihito thought. Turned on the TV, Playing with the channels trying to find anything interesting to watch, Surprised by a sneeze and hearing his phone ringing.

_'Damn!'_

Reaching for the phone on the table in front of him to read the caller's ID _'Kou' _and pick it up.

"Heeeey Akiiii!, You won't believe this!"

"Oh my god Kou!, Calm down will ya? I don't want to lose my hearing here!"

"I can't!, Even you won't hold yourself when I tell you that I got three free tickets for a whole week in a 5 star hotel in OSAKAA!"

Hearing what Kou said, Akihito coughed almost chocking from the food he just got into his mouth.

"W..WHAT?!, How did you get them?!"

"I just won them no need to know, Takato is coming, We're leaving tomorrow morning at 7, Get ready!"

Nearly throwing his phone on the sofa, Akihito ran to his room despite the pain he's feeling and started packaging his stuff that early. He was really happy to hang out with his friends for a week and it was even for free. This was just his day.. Well I guess week.

After nearly 2 and half hours Akihito was fighting to close his traveling bag which took the rest of his power until it was closed and collapsing next to it. Seeing the clock which was now going to 1:47 pm, Already dressed just to put his shoes Akihito decided to give the yakuza a visit and tell him the news.

Walking in the streets, It was a really beautiful sunny day, Wind kissing your face and making you hair dance everywhere with sun rays making everything it touches glow. Akihito was thinking about a way so the yakuza let him enjoy his week having fun without putting in his mind one of Asami's men following them, Most importantly… Not having Asami fucking him tonight so he can walk tomorrow and the rest of the week. Lately the older man was like a hungry animal, He was never full. Attacking his pray anytime, Even sleeping.

Storming into the office without even talking to anyone, Asami's guards got used to this kind of action long time ago from Akihito.

"Got news for you Asami!"

Akihito said with a childish smile on his face, It was clearly showing how happy he was. Watching his Akihito walking towards him like that, Something really made him happy like that and of course, He was going to ask for something in return Asami thought.

"What's it Akihito?"

Asami said after moving his gaze from Akihito to the papers in front of him.

"Guess what Asami… Kou won free tickets to Osaka for a whole week! We're leaving tomorrow, I already packed"

Not hearing a word from the yakuza, He knew Asami was waiting for rest of the conversation

"I don't want any of your men following us there or even spy on us Asami, And i… I don't want any activities tonight.. So I can walk tomorrow"

Akihito said blushing and turning his gaze from Asami touching his cheek with his finger. A little smirk was drawn on Asami's face when he looked at Akihito again, He knew he would ask for something like that.

"And why would I do that my cute Akihito?"

Asami said looking at the blushing boy in front of him while Getting a smoke into his lips and letting into fill his lungs, Akihito stood there for a few minutes and started to talk.

"Well… After I come back… You can tied me to bed"

"I can do that Akihito, I don't need your permission"

Asami said standing from his seat and getting closer to Akihito with a playful smirk on his face until he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Akihito was looking down, His face even blushed than before.

"…. You can play with your toys"

Last word was a whisper but Asami's ears heard the word very clear and a little smile was on his face. He was lifting the boy's chin with his hand to look into these hazel eyes.

"Do you want this so much by surrendering like this to me?"

Asami said taking the boy's lips with his kissing them softly then pulling back to look into Akihito's eyes again.

"…. Yes"

Akihito said looking into Asami's eyes waiting for his answer, Trying to read his eyes but he never was able to read them.

"…..Sure Akihito"

Hearing these words, Akihito's eyes shot open.

"Really?!"

Akihito asked but Asami didn't answer him, He just kept looking into his eyes with a smirk on his face

"Promise me Asami!"

"Don't make me change my mind, My cute kitten"

A big smile on his young lovers face, Akihito gave Asami a quick kiss on his lips and got out of the office, Asami didn't pull him back, He always liked Akihito's reactions when he was that happy, He really loved that pure face.

Finally arriving in Osaka, Everything you find is amazingly beautiful no matter what, Akihito, Kou and Takato spent hours eating in a local restaurant which was giving a food competition. Everyone of them was eating like a monster and finishing every dish before the next one is ready to be served, The owner was really troubled standing next to them, Regretting every moment of his life because of three young men destroying his life. Couldn't take it anymore the owner lost his temper.

"YOU'RE DESTROYING MY WORK!... **LEAVE**!"

Not knowing how or can't remember how these guys got away from the place's owner running with a big knife behind them with red eyes looking at them. They were laughing making everyone walking in the street looking at them with a strange look. They were really enjoying their time despite that mad man.

Despite still being in pain, Akihito and his friends were really having a good time, going everywhere they want.

In the Third day morning, Akihito was really having a problem getting out from the bed but managed to get into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

"Damn it Aki!.. You look terrible!, What's wrong?"

Takato said seeing Akihito getting out from the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Just didn't get enough sleep Takato"

"Hurry up man!, We're leaving in 10 minutes"

"Yeah, Sure"

Akihito said entering his room to get dressed leaving Takato while Kou was getting closer to his friend.

"I haven't seen Akihito this tired before, He have been trying to hide it since we came here, You noticed?"

"Yeah!..., I think he's getting a really bad cold. The weather is not stable these days"

After 3 minutes, Kou couldn't take it anymore waiting for Akihito to get out.

"Come on Ak…."

Kou said entering the room without even knocking, He found Akihito lying on the floor seeing his back while still in his towel around his waist, His face on the other side.

"Takato!"

Kou screamed while running to Akihito for his aid.

Resting Akihito's head on his hand, Takato was already in the room rushing towards his friends.

"We need to get him into a hospital, He got a high fever"

Lifting his friend in his arms, Kou rushed out from the hotel room and to the elevator, Takato at the same time was getting some of Akihito's clothes to dress him. Getting into a taxi, They rushed into the hospital. Akihito got a lot of sweat all over his face and body also his breathing was short and fast.

Finally entering the ER, Takato screamed to get the workers attention

"MAN IN DANGER HERE!"

Nurses came out checking Akihito to find him nearly burning, Quickly they were leading the three of them into a room, They took Akihito fast and put him in a large water container. Moments later more nurses came with bags contain large pieces of ice and put them into the water. His temperature was almost 42, He was really in danger.

One of the nurses took Takato to speak with him and get information about Akihito. Nearly 2 hours later, Akihito was moved into a room with an IV in his arm but still applying and putting cold towel on his forehead. Everyone was sitting there tired and worried about their friend, They never saw him in that kinda of state before.

Breaking the room's silence, A nurse entered smiling and nodding a little for both Takato and Kou.

"Excuse me, I need your permission to do a blood test for Takaba-san, I need you signature here"

The nurse said looking at Takato and Kou while holding a file in her hand. Standing up from his chair, Takato only nodded for the nurse writing his name on the file giving her the permission. Right then she left the file on the bed's end getting closer to Akihito's side and taking a syringe from the cupboard next to the bed and started to draw blood from Akihito after finding a visible vein, Akihito was still a little pale because of what happened earlier.

While the nurse was leaving the room, Takato was getting back to his seat again, He stood up the whole time looking at the nurse and Akihito until she left, Right then he spoke.

"Aki have been tired since we came here…., I thought it was a cold, I'm don't know what to think.."

"..Me too"

Akihito didn't wake up until the next day, He was extremely tired that what everyone thought about. Opening his eyes slowly, It was early in the morning Takato was still sleeping but Kou was waking up at the same time.

Looking at the bed, Kou found Akihito opening his eyes slowly. Getting up from the chair, Kou got closer to the bed side and spoke.

"You okay Aki?... How are you feeling now?"

Turning his head to his left a little, Aki looked at Kou and blinked in confusion

"… What happened?!"

"You collapsed yesterday, You had a very high fever Aki. You're okay now, You just need to rest"

Kou said with a smile looking at Aki trying to rise his spirit. Akihito was trying to get up but he felt pain running through his whole body.

"..Hmm!..."

"Hold on…, I'll help you"

Trying to hold his screams coming out from his mouth, Kou was helping him to sit until Akihito sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kou"

Smiling to his friend, Kou hit Takato's head waking him up from sleep.

"Wake up you sleepy head!, Even Aki woke up before you!"

Hearing his friend's name, Takato's eyes shot open and jumped next to Akihito to check on him.

After talking for nearly 30 minutes telling their friend what happened yesterday and also Akihito apologizing for destroying their holiday and worrying them like that.

Moments later a nurse came in to check on him, Putting a new IV bag and checking his temperature again.

"You're getting better than yesterday Takaba-san, The fever is nearly gone by now. You'll be able to leave in a few hours if you wanted to"

"Thank you"

Akihito said smiling weakly to the nurse and finally relaxing after she left the room.

It was close to 10 minutes when everyone in the room heard a knock on the door followed by a doctor in his mid-thirties wearing glasses and walking in with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sorry to interrupt. I'm doctor Shuya, Can I speak with Takaba-san for a few minutes, Please?"

The doctor said looking into everyone's eyes in the room, In return Kou and Takato looked at him in a suspicious look and quickly turned their gaze to Akihito.

"… They're my family, You can talk doctor, I won't hide anything from them"

Even sick, Akihito's fire was always there in his eyes and determination. Feeling that Akihito will be sticking to the words he just said the doctor came a little closer to Akihito's bed and spoke.

"As you know Takaba-san, You came here yesterday and you had a very high fever, And also we took blood from you under your friend's permission trying to find if you ate something bad or it was just a virus in the air these days. And the results just came out to my office moments ago.

Feeling severe eyes looking, Throwing arrows, Demanding him to cut this doctor's shit talk and get into the point, The doctor stayed calm for a bit and finally spoke And right then... Time just stopped.

To Be Continued

*A new story i guess!, Thanks for reading everyone and hope you liked this chapter so far, and please wait for the update next week I hope :P and sorry for any mistake^^*


	2. Chapter 2

*First.. this is a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH story, I didn't say that here on Fanfiction last time, Sorry XD*

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

"…..Takaba-san… You got Acute Myeloid Leukemia"

What happened next… It was nothing. Everyone just stood there in their places. Of course Takato and Kou's eyes widened the moment they heard the word Leukemia, How was that even possible, This can't be happening, Specially not to Akihito both of them thought. But no, No one of them dared to talk, Blink or even look at Akihito.

In the other hand, Akihito didn't move his gaze from the doctor nor the fire in his eyes went away, It was still there with full power in his eyes. After a few second that felt like hours for both Takato and Kou and even the doctor but not Akihito, The doctor spoke again.

"Takaba-san we ca..."

"How long?"

"E.. Excuse me?!"

"You heard me well,.. How long?"

"Amm… High possibility from 3 to 4 months according to the test, But with the treatm.."

"I don't want a treatment"

Hearing these words, Both of Kou and Takato looked with shock at their friend.

"Thank you doctor, You may leave"

Akihito said to the doctor telling him to just leave the room, Also telling him not to even mention this treatment subject again or say another word… Just... leave.

Leaving the room and closing the door with a click, Takato burst into Akihito's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING AKIHITO?... I don't want a treatment!, THIS WILL HELP YOU GET BETTER!"

Kou didn't say anything, He just looked to the ground, Not believing anything, What just happened and what's going to happen from now on.

Akihito wasn't surprised, He expected this from one of his friends at least, He couldn't… He couldn't look into Takato's eyes at this moment, He won't be able to handle it, This kind of conversation he thought.

"Calm down Takato!, We're in a hospital for god's sake!"

"DON'T YOU SAY A DAMN THING KOU! YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS!?"

"It's my CHOICE Takato!"

Right then Akihito looked up into his friend's eyes, Takato didn't find any word to say, No word in the world would help him from what he saw. Severe hazel eyes burning with lava not even fire and also Tears… He saw Tears in his friend's eyes but they wouldn't fall on his face.

After this Takato eased his face expressions, Closing his eyes and looking to the ground, Staying calm for a second he spoke again lifting his head up again and looking to Akihito with determination.

"If this is your choice,…. I'm not staying and watch… Cause I already know how this gonna end"

Finishing, Takato turned around and left the room with a hard shut for the door nearly crashing it.

Seeing his friend leave, Akihito signed a little looking into his hands which rested on the blanket that was covering him.

Kou just stood there, Not saying a word and even breathing I guess. He knew nothing will make Akihito change his mind or even thinking about taking the treatment. He wanted to hug Akihito, But didn't want to be that kind of a friend. He knew Akihito would disappear if he saw the slightest pity in his Friend's eyes, Akihito never liked that.

"Hey Kou!... Get ready, We're leaving now. I'm challenging you in a food competition! And sure I'm wining!"

Akihito said With a big goofy smile on his face looking at his friend, Kou knew very well Akihito was acting all this, He was just trying to change the mood, He even thought Akihito must be in pain whether if it was physically or emotionally.

He really felt a tingling feeling behind his eyes, Everything inside him wanted to cry… It really did. He felt someone taking his heart from his chest and stabbing it several time with a knife.

"Hahaha…, You're definitely losing this time, Don't you think that I'll go easy on you cause you were in hospital!... Get yourself ready"

Kou said closing his eyes and forcing a laugh on his face, Try to be his usual self as before. Didn't want to cause Akihito any more pain than this.

Getting back to their hotel, Everyone was exhausted, Akihito didn't even had the appetite to eat a second plate who always finished at least 6 plates in 4 minutes, He didn't feel well after the first one, Kou knew why, But never spoke.

Seeing Takato's belongs were gone, They knew he left and went back to Tokyo. Neither Kou or Akihito spoke when they knew this, They just went to bed from the exhaustion.

The following day, Akihito told Kou that He wanted to go back home, He just couldn't stay here anymore without Takato. Sure Akihito did feel sorry for Takato leaving like this but the truth, He wasn't feeling good most of the time and hated to be like this.

He just wanted to be alone.

All the way back home, Akihito didn't stop thinking about one thing, One thing only. What was going to happen from now. He can't tell Asami anything, Was he really going to leave him, How Asami will react if he told him what happened, He was sure that the older man would buy every medication that might save Akihito's life even if it was 0.01% hope promise. He'll spend everything he got to save his boy's life..., Would he?

Both of them will suffer, And Asami's way will change in treating Akihito. He would be gentle, Caring And a big possibility staying at home to serve and stay close to help Akihito in nearly everything, But no Akihito won't be able to handle anything of this. He doesn't want the older man to change, He loved him the way he is. Yes he never said that but Akihito did.

Arriving home, Akihito was completely drained. He just wanna throw himself on bed and let everything go away. He entered the penthouse at noon, Around 4 pm. Getting off his shoes and entering the room with his bag in his hand, The moment he entered, The bag was dropped on the floor and finally Akihito throwing himself on the bed and falling into sleep in just a blink of an eye.

He was in pain now most of the time, He didn't even talk to that doctor if he should take any painkillers in the meantime that might help him get off this pain.

Opening his eyes slowly, Aki was feeling really refreshed in an surprising way, Like he just took a warm shower. Finally noticing, Akihito wasn't in his own room or his own bed anymore, He was lying down on the bed in the major bedroom. And he was completely naked.

_'That pervert bastard!'_

Akihito was nearly dead for the world that Asami did all of this to the boy without even noticing or feeling anything.

It was close to 2 am now, Aki slept nearly 12 hours straight. Noticing the Light that was coming from the bathroom and the shower sound, The bastard was showering, A little early than usual.

Akihito just stayed in bed until Asami got out with a towel around his lower half with drops of water on his glamorous muscular chest and abdomen showing how perfect the older man is and a small towel drying his hair.

"You're back early"

Asami said looking at his boy with a missing look on his face to the younger man that disappeared in no time.

Akihito had already thought about an excuse for his early return on his way back. He thought about telling Asami that Takato's father got sick suddenly and had to return immediately to be with him. He knew Asami would investigate about this if he told him anything like a fight with someone or anything else. He thought that this idea would be more acceptable, He never knew anything about Akihito's friends or their families.

"Takato's father fell sick suddenly and He had to leave to be with him, Me and Kou felt sorry for what happened and agreed to return after he left"

"Is that so?"

Asami said with a smirk on his face getting closer to Akihito

"Hold it right there!, Don't change the subject!, What the hell did you do while I was asleep? Did you damn shower me?"

"You didn't protest, And it's not the first time kitten"

Akihito blushed here from what the older man said, But quickly he was distracted from what happened next.

Asami dropped the towel that was in his hand on the ground along with the towel around his waist and was getting closer to Akihito like an animal gonna jump on its prey with lustful eyes filled with the desire to eat.

Aki couldn't hide the fearful look that was on his face and holding to the sheest as if it was his life.

"W.. What are you doing?"

"Did you forget our agreement?!... And don't you ever change the subject again!"

Asami said with a devilish look on his face and without noticing, Asami was on top of Akihito holding his hands above his head.

"Tomorrow.. Tomorrow!"

"There's no turning back now!"

Asami said whispering into Aki's ear and then licking his earlobe after it to send shivers down his spine with a moan from his lips.

Akihito woke up the next day at noon, It was close to 2 pm. And every bone and muscle felt like hell and it wouldn't move under his command.

The older man kept playing with his Akihito over 5 hours along with his toys and putting the boy's body in positions the boy himself was amazed to find himself doing them. Thank god he got some flexibility in his body or nearly every bone in there must be broken right now.

After a long struggle, Akihito finally got off bed and headed for the shower. After being fully dressed, Aki was ready to leave.

He knew what was his first destination, Not Asami or his work, It was the Pharmacy really. He had to get painkillers and a lot of them maybe, He'll be feeling a lot of pain from now on he thought.

After a 5 minute walk, Aki was going to enter the Pharmacy but he changed his mind quickly and walked away. He was blinded there for a moment, He didn't think about Asami's men watching him, And if they did see him going in there and telling Asami that, He'll be finding out everything. That man really got the power to read his kitten when lying to him.

Akihito was really in pain and needed something to calm this pain down. Getting out his phone, Aki started to write a message to Kou. Telling him to buy some painkillers from a Pharmacy and to meet him in the city park and keep the medication hidden.

After 35 minutes Kou showed up with a fake smile on his face when he saw Akihito sitting there under a tree looking at him. The young man couldn't hold his tears when he got the message from his friend. He knew the reason for this ask but wouldn't mention anything about it. He knew pretty well Akihito was trying to hide everything from Asami, But he'll find out soon or later.

"Sorry I'm late!, Traffic was a mess!"

"It's fine Kou"

Akihito said getting up to greet his friend. After walking for a while, They entered a ramen restaurant and asked to enter the bathroom. Once they entered Aki took the medication from Kou and swallowed 2 capsules. Then he rested his hands on the sink hoping the medication takes its effect fast.

"How long do you think this will last Akihito?"

"About maybe a couple of hours three tops"

"… I didn't mean that Aki"

Kou said while looking to the ground and then turned his gaze to look at Akihito's reflection in the mirror. Both of them looked at each other with a hard look.

"Don't start this Kou"

"If you think I'll be able to handle this for a long time… You're wrong Aki,…. I'm your friend yes, I've been there always for you, But in this…. I won't just stay still and watch my friend… Die"

"…. I won't change my choice Kou... Not for you or Takato… Not for anyone. You know that very well... You know where to find me"

Akihito said to Kou and finally leaving him in the bathroom and walked away alone.

To Be Continued

*Here's the new chapter everyone!, Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. And as for next week, I don't know if I'll be updating or not but a great possibility I won't cause I got important exams next week both written and practical. Wish you luck all and sorry for any mistakes :P*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Walking away alone, Akihito was desperate in his heart from everything. His life is going to end, Yes it was going to end and die someday, He knew that and Everyone would someday, It was the circle of life. But Akihito never expected that to happen so soon leaving the one he loves the most behind. For him, He still hadn't started his life with the older man. There were many things he still wanted to experience with Asami.

Feeling a sting behind his eyes, Aki just stood there trying to hold himself and to ignore the aching feeling in his heart. Suddenly, He heard someone calling his name to disturbed his thoughts. Turning back, Akihito saw Kou running through the crowd, Running towards him and waving.

Finally resting and his breathing is back to normal again, Kou spoke.

"… I'm sorry Aki,…. I hurt you.… I failed you as a friend, A friend who knew you since we were little kids, I should've been there for you,… It was just…. It was only a bad moment for me Aki,….. I respect you decision. I'll always be there for you."

Hearing his friend say that, Akihito wanted to scream in his friend's chest and cry,He wanted to get that weight off his chest.

Smiling to his friend, Aki rested his arm around Kou's shoulder and they started walking away together.

At the same time, The most dangerous Yakuza in Tokyo was sitting in his office, Resting on his leather chair and looking with icy cold eyes to the papers in front of him.

A new player showed up in the field, A new amateur to say. Some kinda of a fool wanted to show up his pathetic power and to fulfill his childish dream by fucking up with the wrong man.

The latest weapons trade was a failure because of him. Someone dared to leak the trade location to that shit man, Of course who was responsible got his reward from the big man personally. Asami never mentioned anything about this to Akihito, He never said anything about his work to the young photographer any way, But this guy was really getting on his nerves lately since Akihito was in Osaka with his friends, And his attempts to find his base was a failure, But he'll get him this time.

Distracted from his thoughts, Asami heard a knock on the door.

"Enter"

Said coldly, Kirishima entered the office and bowed to Asami

"The extra guards for Akihito, Are they in place?"

Asami said still looking to the papers in front of him.

"Yes Asami-sama, They're already guarding him from early today"

"Keep your eyes open, And keep searching for this guy"

"Yes, Asami-sama"

Asami did worry about Akihito lately because of the recent events. He's always targeted because of Asami, He was his weakness, Asami knew that pretty well, But he won't be able to live without Akihito. He hated emotions, Hated to feel weak, But when it comes to his Akihito, He was a different man, Able to be himself to the young photographer.

"By the way Kirishima, The tracking device worked?"

"Yes, Asami-sama. After you planted the device, We're able to track Takaba-san now anywhere"

"Keep me informed and that's all"

Bowing to his boss, Kirishima left the office and Asami continued his work.

"Did you hear anything from Takato?"

"No…, Not a word. I tried to call him several times, But he never picked up"

Silence… It was there for the rest of the walk until Kou broke the silence.

"Hey Aki.., Is that guy following us one of Asami's men?, He have been following us for a while now"

Akihito was surprised from what he heard, No one of Asami's men would show himself to the boy and letting him know he's being watched or followed.

"Run Kou!"

Akihito said without looking back. Deep inside him he felt something was wrong, He just wanted to get out of here. Running along with his friend and trying to get away from the crowd, Kou looked back to find the man following them was running as well.

"Damn it Akihito!, He's following us!"

_'Hell!, They only want me!'_

Akihito thought and wanted to find a way to get Kou away from this. Quickly, Akihito pushed Kou hard to fall on one from the crowd in the street, and then he ran faster than before and entered a small alley.

_'Where are these men when you need them!'_

For the first time in a while, Akihito wished Asami's men just to pump up from the ground and help him.

Still running, Akihito looked back to find two men behind him now

_'Shit!'_

Entering an alley after an alley, It was like a maze for Akihito. He would be lucky if he got away from these men and got out from the freaking maze.

Akihito's hope to run away and escape from these men shattered when he saw a fence in front of him blocking his way.

_'Fuck!'_

Not losing hope yet, Aki tried to climb the fence. Just before getting to the other side, A hand caught his leg and tried to pull him down. With Akihito's other leg he kicked the man in his face and made him fall on the ground, But the other guy's hand got him again from his leg and pulled Akihito to make him fall and hit the ground really hard.

Feeling pain all over his body, Akihito tried to get up quickly and run again just to find the man he hit in the face with blood coming out from his nose standing above him and pinning his hands to the ground.

"Let me GO you sick bastard!"

Aki said fighting the man above him and trying to get his hands free

"Hurry"

The bleeding man spoke to his partner and quickly his other partner got out a piece of white cloth and put some kind of an anesthetic in it from a small bottle.

Seeing this, Akihito started to struggle more in the man's grip.

"**HEEEl**..hmm…"

Before shouting for help, The piece of cloth covered Aki's mouth and nose. Few seconds later, Akihito's struggle started to ease down and his eyes started to get tired.

"Sweet dreams my friend!"

The man who was holding him spoke, And finally everything around him went black.

To Be Continued

*Sorry for the short update everyone! Exams are taking my life and this week also and the week aftergonna be like this! :( Exams.. Exams!. Thanks for reading minna and sorry for anymistake*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Bursting through the door without a knock, Kirishima entered the office holding a phone close to his ear.

"Asami-sama!, Takaba-san is being kidnapped!, The guards a…"

Not completing his sentence, Kirishima heard gun shots from the other side of the phone

"Moji!, What's happening!?"

Before noticing what just happened, The phone was already in Asami's hand and listening to the guard

"We're taking heavy fire here, Sir. We cannot return them! We might hit Takaba-san. They're entering a van and more men are shooting at us from it!"

"Do not follow them, It's too dangerous. Return here right now and report"

Asami said holding himself from the current situation. How dare they! How dare HE!. This moron fuck playing with him. Does he think himself being able to even take the older man down, He was damn wrong.

"Track Akihito's signal right now and FUCKING FAST!"

Asami said, Nearly crushing the phone in his hand but only making a crack sound come from it.

"Yes, Asami-sama!"

_'Those fuckers!'_

"We got him Najo-sama, We're on our way back now"

"Job well done, Come back as fast as you can"

_'This Asami will be under my power as long as I got his little toy with me!'_

After nearly 30 minutes, Kirishima was Entering the office, Ad he had a little worried look on his face

"A..Asami-sama, I'm afraid the tracking might take some time. There's an electrical problem at the moment with one of our satellite plates. We are able to know the area he's in right now, But we can't find the exact location at the moment."

A very angry look on Asami's face told Kirishima to fix the damn problem right now or there will be unhappy consequences for this action.

"We're fixing the problem right now Asami-sama. Takaba-san's signal show's that he's at the city's east borders, I already sent two group on men to check there and inform of anything unusual"

"Report every 30 minutes"

"Yes, Asami-sama"

Slowly opening his eyes, Akihito felt a little headache and dizziness in his head. Everything was spinning around him that made Akihito close his eyes again and groan in pain that he suddenly felt when he tried to moved, That hit he got when he fell on his back from the fence was damn hard.

Remembering what happened earlier, Akihito had completely forgot everything about it. Opening his eyes again in shock with getting up and looking around, Akihito found himself in a glass box that was strangely designed.

The glass box got only two big openings at the bottom that connected with tubes from outside that were also connected to some kind of a big container, but there was no lock or anything else. Nothing but a small electric keyboard outside the glass.

"Heeey! Get me outta here! Hey you assholes! Let me out!"

Akihito screamed through the glass and was hitting it with his fists really hard.

A few second later, A body guard came through a door with a man that looked in his mid-forties.

"Hey! Get me out!, Who are you?, And what do you want from me!?"

"No no Takaba-kun, I'm the one who asks questions in this place!"

"Do you think I'm dumb!, I'm sure you're one of those fuckers who seek power and you using me as a bait to get to Asami!"

"Very clever Takaba-kun!"

That Najo guy said crossing his arms in front of his chest with an evil smile on his face

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you!, you're wrong for using me! Asami doesn't care about me, I'm just a fucking pet!"

"And why would the great Asami Ryuichi save a fucking pet like you all the way from Hong Kong, Huh? You're just the perfect chance"

Najo said while leaving Akihito and going to the door along with his guard just to stop before the final step of getting out and give Akihito an arrogant look

"Enjoy your stay Takaba-kun"

"Get back here you moron!"

Akihito screamed through the glass and kicked it hard with his legs hoping it would break and for him to get out of here.

_'Damn it!, I hope Kou got away'_

Speaking of Kou, He managed to get away from these men who were following Akihito, He wanted to follow them and help his friend But when he saw Asami's men following them a few seconds later with guns in their hands, He knew he would be a burden, These guys were playing with heavy fire. Compared to them he was nothing but a collateral damage. He just hoped for his friend to be safe.

Back to Asami's office, He nerves were on the edge. This fuck got too far taking Akihito from him. He won't see tomorrow's sun coming, Death will be visiting him very soon.

Hearing his phone ringing, Asami picked it up

"Asami"

"If you want to see your toy, Come tonight at warehouse number 37 at the city's east border, South area, At 9. Don't be late"

That's all what was told, After hearing the hanging up click, Asami nearly crushed the telephone handset while putting it back. They were giving him orders now, They think they can provoke him and he'll listen and obey.

For the time being, Asami will just go on with this fucked up game until his Akihito comes back in his hands once again. And he himself will write down this Najo's last moments with his own hands.

Looking at his watch, Asami got only 2 and half hours left until the time they gave him to meet them. Nearly enough time to get his men ready and start the ride to their location.

Hearing a knock on the door, Asami turned his gaze to the door. It was Kirishima entering and closing the door quickly.

"Asami-sama, We found Takaba-san's location. The tracking device showed that he's somewhere in the south area at the city's east border"

While Kirishima was giving the information, Asami was getting up from his chair and turning around to look into the streets through his office's glass.

"I know Kirishima, They just called. Inform the men you already sent there to stay hidden until 9, After that let them go to warehouse number 37, We'll be there. And get the men ready, We're leaving after 10 minutes."

"Yes, Asami-sama"

Akihito's condition was getting worse each second the time passes by. The painkillers he got earlier, It's effect wore off long time ago, He felt pain spreading everywhere in his body. He couldn't even move a limb now. Even if he did, He would feel nauseous and wanna throw up.

Akihito just stayed there hoping Asami will get to him in time.

Arriving at the location Asami was told, He stepped out from the car to see three men waiting for him in front of the warehouse.

_'Hold on Akihito!'_

Asami gave a strong look to Kirishima who was standing next to him when he opened the limo's door for Asami, Kirishima understood what the look was telling him to do. It told him to get ready for what's going to happen very soon and the men to stand by.

Stepping into the warehouse, Asami saw that Najo guy sitting in a chair with another chair in front of him a few meters away. The warehouse was full of large storage packs.

"Aah!.. Welcome Asami-san. I'm Najo, Pleasure to meet you. Please, Have a seat."

Najo said getting up from his chair and pointing with his hand to the other chair for Asami to sit.

Asami sat on the chair not lifting his gaze from this guy. Asami Got out a smoke from his suit and Kirishima lit it for him.

"Where's Takaba?"

"Oh!, You want to see the boy already!?, I'd love to discuss about work first Asami-san. You see.. I want about 55% of your shares. And the main profit of every deal you make"

"You got a lot of guts asking me this"

"Well…., I'm seizing an opportunity here!"

"And if I said no?"

"You can't, I got your little sex doll here with me. And if you didn't follow the rules,… I'm afraid something bad gonna happen to IT!"

Asami right here narrowed his eyes in a very dangerous way, Hearing that fuck calling Akihito like this, And giving him orders

"Do you think you can provoke me? I do not care about Takaba"

Asami lied and then he got up from his chair, Walking away along with his men and Kirishima just to stop nearly 5 seconds after from what he heard.

"Hold it right there you maniac fuck!, You'll apply to my orders, Or else I'll be making that bullet say hello to your brain!"

Najo said pointing a gun to Asami so as his men, Right then All Asami's men also got their weapon out and ready to fire

"For your own good…. Don't!"

Asami said after turning around to look into Najo's eyes and giving him a devilish smile

"Cocky fuc.."

Right then, Before Najo could even complete his talking, A bullet went through his shoulder from behind.

It was one of Asami's men who was hidden before along with the rest, They got the orders from Kirishima earlier to fire when anything goes wrong

Right then, Everyone exchanged fire and took cover behind the storage packs including Asami, He got his gun from the holster and started shoting anyone he sees from Najo's men.

Not far away Akihito heard gunshot, He was sure it was Asami. He finally came here for him. He always did.

Most of Najo's men were killed and the rest were escaping with their lives, Only Najo was left behind. Asami made sure no one kills the bastard but him.

Walking along with his men, Asami stood in front of Najo who was hiding behind a storage pack, His shoulder was bleeding from the bullet he got earlier, He didn't even exchange fire along with his men, He was just a coward.

"Too bad it had to end this way"

Asami said with a victory smirk on his face looking at Najo

Looking back to Asami, Najo smiled. Asami felt something strange about what he just saw, And suddenly he thought about Akihito.

"Where's Takaba?"

"Huh!... Guess you better find him soon!"

Asami couldn't hold it anymore, He raised his gun and shot Najo in the head making his brain decorates the storage pack that he was resting on. Right then he saw something like a small remote control device in his left hand, He was holding it and a green light was on.

"Find Takaba, NOW!"

Very close to Asami's location, Exactly to say, one floor below them or less. Akihito was freaking out, Screaming and banging the glass box with his hands, Calling for help.

That damn Najo Activated the water container lock that was connected to the glass box Akihito was in. It was filling up with water pretty fast

"HEEELP!, SOMEBODY, HELP!"

At the same time Kirishima was getting his phone out from his pocket, He started tapping and giving orders to his phone trying to track down Akihito's signal until it did.

"Asami-sama!, He's right here, I think he's right below us!"

Hearing Kirishima's words, Asami started searching with his eyes everywhere to find a door the leads below them

"Look everywhere for and door, It might be hidden!, Search outside as well"

Asami ordered his men nearly roaring.

The situation was getting really bad for Akihito, Water now was lifting him up to the roof of the box he was in. He was trying to keep his face go up all the time above the water to get air inside him.

"Asami!"

It was Akihito's last word before the water finally fills the whole box leaving Akihito holding his breath, And still banging the glass for help

"Asami-sama!, Found the door here!"

One of Asami's men shouted when he found a door that leads down stairs. Right then both Asami and Kirishima hurried to the door's direction and went down stairs.

Finally after the stairs, Asami banged through a door that was in front of him Just to skip a beat when he saw Akihito.

The kid was still banging the glass hoping to get out.

Asami flew to Akihito's side with fear in his heart.

"Hurry up Kirishima!, Open this thing fast!"

Asami shouted to Kirishima ordering him to open the damn box and get Akihito out.

"Calm down!, Save your breath!"

Asami tried to calm Akihito down, But the young man won't listen

Asami got his gun from his holster and aimed down to the glass, Once Akihito saw that, He tried to get as far as possible from the area Asami was aiming at.

_**'FUCK!'**_

Asami cursed in his mind when the glass didn't break, It was bulletproof. Right then Asami noticed Akihito was holding his chest and pain was spreading on his face. Akihito's lungs were killing him, Demanding him for Oxygen, Demanding him for air.

"Kirishima!"

"I'm working on it Asami-sama!"

Right after Kirishima's words, A shock was being drawn on Asami's face. Akihito was looking at him with a sad look in his eyes and his lips saying two words, Two words he could hear them clearly in his ears.

_'Forgive me'_

After letting these words out, All the air that was left in Akihito's lungs came out from his mouth, Akihito swallowed water 3 times before he finally stopped moving and his eyes were slightly opened looking at the shocked Asami before finally closing them.

"AKIHITOO!"

To Be Continued

*So.. What do you think everyone? Still don't know if I'll be updating next week or not!, Really college exams are sucking my life here! I wanna free time. I managed to write this chapter in a very small period. I know it might not be very good I'm sorry! please forgive me! T.T don't blame me! blame my exams DX!and sorry for any mistake"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

*First.. Thank you soo much everyone both on AO3 and FanFic Dear Friends, members and guests thanks a lot for wishing me good luck for my exams everyone! You really moved my heart! Thank you*

His heart was coming out from his chest, Asami was fighting to stay calm, But he was losing control. His Boy, His kitten was dying in front of him.

He got nothing in his hands to do for the young man, Everything was so fucked up.

Feeling the cold water around him, Akihito got no energy to move the smallest muscle in his body. Was he really going to die like this instead of his illness? Was it written like that? Dying this way?

Akihito's last moments were calm, He thought it was a better this way. Dying like this will be sure less painful instead dying in front the ones close to his heart, Especially Asami.

Feeling a strange warmth wrapping him, Akihito felt happiness spreading around him and all over his body, Someone hugging him, A gentle hug he never felt before, Not even from his mother. A smile was drown on his face, Or maybe I should say inside his heart, His soul.

At the same time, Asami was going to have a heart attack, The older man was on the edge. His Akihito, The life was being taken away from him, Leaving only an empty shell. A shell that once contained his boy's soul, Emotions, Feelings, Everything about him, The fire that Asami always loved inside the boy's eyes.

"Done!"

Kirishima nearly screamed or perhaps he did when he managed to hack and open the lock of the glass box. Right away, The water was being taken back to the containers, Akihito's body was slowly dropping to the floor of the glass box.

Every second passed felt like hours for Asami, It was a pure torture for him and Kirishima.

Finally after the water was emptied, A beep sound was heard and a green light showed up on the electric keyboard. Right then Asami like a wild animal, Opened the box's door and quickly lift Akihito in his arms.

The boy was so light, Akihito never been heavy, Asami knew that from their activities, But it was a breath taking how the boy almost felt like nothing in Asami's arms.

Quickly, Asami put Akihito down on the floor, Away from the wires and tubes surrounded the box. Without thinking, Asami started CPR, He wasn't going to wait and check his pulse or patting on his boy's cheek, Akihito's lips were blue as well as his fingers, He was leaving.

_'Come on!...Please... Come **ON**!'_

Asami was pumping Akihito's chest really hard and giving him air through his mouth, He felt that at some point like this, He'll be breaking Akihito's chest ribs from the hard pumps he was doing. The boy's pink cheeks were vanishing into thin air.

The seventh try on Akihito's chest was like the hundred for Asami, Feeling the hell's weight being lifted off his shoulders, Akihito chocked in the water he swallowed earlier.

Spurting water from his mouth, Asami quickly turned Akihito on his side, He didn't want the boy to chock again from the water that was coming out from his mouth.

Feeling relieved. Asami took the boy in a gentle embrace. Holding his head with his strong hand close to his chest, Close to his beating heart. He was back, His kitten was safe, Akihito was alive, That's all what Asami wanted. He would give up his whole empire for Akihito.

Akihito gasped for air like a hungry beast, He kept coughing really bad and getting air inside his lung for nearly 3 minutes.

He was crying, For the first time Akihito thought, He showed up his weak self to Asami, He kept crying and screaming god knows how long.

Asami thought Akihito was crying from what just happened, But no, He was wrong. For the first time Asami was wrong.

Akihito was crying for coming back, Yes, He was crying for returning into the older man's embrace. He would feel pain, A pain only him would feel. Not the physical pain if you were thinking, No, It was the pain leaving the older man slowly, Watching everything around him disappear into nothing.

Feeling the boy's pain, Asami's chest, Heart ached and his embrace tightened around the younger man.

They stayed like this for nearly 15 minutes, It was quiet again when Akihito's emotions and the pain from his illness defeated him, making him sleep in Asami's protective and Warm embrace, his head was resting on Asami's forearm.

Kirishima was there all the time, Watching and hearing everything. It was heart breaking listening to Akihito's cries and screams and just standing there not doing anything to ease it, He just stood there behind Asami looking to the ground and closing his eyes.

Finally feeling his boy's breathing go normal again and away in a deep sleep, Asami carried Akihito bridal way, Making his head rest on his chest, Resting on his heart to be exact.

Akihito stirred a little when Asami stood up, Making the older man stand still for a few moments until his boy stopped moving again. Feeling and listening to Asami's strong heart beats, Akihito rubbed his cheek into the older man's chest a little and in no time he was taken away into dream land once again.

Started to walk again, Kirishima followed his boss until they got up stairs. Suoh was giving instructions and orders to Asami's men who were helping him clean the place and get rid of the bodies.

Asami didn't stop to give orders or to check on anything, He knew Suoh was capable of doing everything on his own. Right then Kirishima passed by Asami and hurried out of the warehouse to the limo, Started its engine and opened the door for Asami to go inside.

The moment Asami went out from the warehouse, Akihito started to shiver hard from the wind that hit him. His clothes which were soaked in water made him whine in discomfort.

Noticing his boy quickly, Asami squeezed Akihito more to his chest, Trying to give the boy some of his body heat. Right then, Asami started to walk more faster than before towards the limo.

Kirishima didn't move to the driver's seat right away when Asami entered the limo. Instead, He took off his suit's jacket and held it for Asami, Offering it as a little heat source for the boy.

Taking it from Kirishima, Asami still got his cold eyes looking at him, He nodded only once for Kirishima. In return Kirishima bowed slightly, Closed the limo's door and hurried to drive both men away from here.

After covering his boy with Kirishima's jacket, Asami held Akihito tighter in his hands.

Akihito's head was resting on his left shoulder, Making him smell the special scent of both expensive tobacco and perfume Asami always wore.

He was semi-conscious, Drifting in and out from sleep, He wanted to find if the older man was fine or not, But he just hasn't got the energy to do anything.

"A..sa..mi.."

Akihito said, His voice was barely out and his eyes were slightly opened, Fighting to remain like this for a while longer.

Hearing his name, Asami Looked down to the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Rest Akihito, You're safe"

Asami said while leaning forward to put a gentle kiss on Akihito's cheek.

"..I'm…Sorry.."

It was a small whisper before Akihito close his eyes and back again into the darkness

To Be Continued

*Very short chapter I know! I'm sorry everyone, Well… I won't be updating the next 2 weeks sadly, My Mid-Term exams are the reason for this so… Hope you'll keep reading the story in the near future. I promise you the next chapters are going to hurt you so.. YOU WERE WARNED! :P

And as for making Akihito live, I won't be promising this i'm afraid :((, The illness he has yes it got treatment but for 5 years tops, I was really thinking about making 2 endings for this story cause many of you asked a lot about Akihito live but it'll be against scientific studies if he did. Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for any mistake*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Opening the penthouse's door for his boss, Asami entered without saying a word to Kirishima and hurried to the major bedroom.

Kirishima remembers Asami telling him while they were in their way back to the penthouse to call his personal doctor and get him ready by the time they arrive, But the doctor is nowhere to be seen.

Kirishima quickly closed the penthouse door and nearly ran to the phone near the kitchen table and call the damn doctor again. His phone was in his suit's jacket which he gave to Asami to cover Akihito and the other phone was in the car, He left it and hurried to help his boss when they arrived in front of the penthouse.

Holding his boy in his arms, Asami hurried to the bedroom and rested Akihito on the bed still covered with Kirishima's suit jacket. Asami quickly went into the bathroom and got a towel from a cupboard and while getting out, He went to the drawers to grab some of his personal changes for Akihito and clothes.

Asami got no time to enter Aki's room and start searching for his things, And besides, Asami's things would warm Akihito faster.

While getting the changes for the young man, Akihito started to come back to reality again, Having no power to open his eyes or more a finger, Akihito tried to speak, But he even found it even more harder to do, Just managed to part his lips from each other a little bit.

He heard sounds around him, But couldn't get what was happening around him.

Finally got everything he needed, Asami went to the bed and removed the jacket that was covering Akihito and started to take off his clothes.

_'….No... Damn it Asami… No..'_

Akihito tried to protest, But he wasn't able to do anything just to nearly whimper weakly only twice while Asami was drying him with the towel and dressing him.

After covering Akihito with the sheets, A knock was heard on the bedroom's opened door and Kirishima was standing there bowing slightly.

"Muri-san is here Asami-sama"

Kirishima said stepping aside from the door's entrance so that the doctor step inside the room.

"S..Sorry for the disturbance Asami-sama!"

Doctor muri said bowing to Asami slightly shaking from the death look he received for being damn late. He had to leave a patient in the ER just to come here, Thank god another doctor took his place.

Asami didn't say a word, He just wanted to shoot him in the head for being late, But Muri-san was really damn good at his job, Guess that was a reason for him being Asami's personal doctor.

Quickly, The doctor hurried to Akihito's side and sat on the edge of the bed and started to examine him.

While doing so, Aki finally opened his eyes slightly and the doctor saw it including Asami.

Asami came closer to the young man when he saw these Hazel eyes open and looked at him.

"You'll be fine, Don't worry"

Asami said while getting closer to the boy and slightly putting him in a long sitting position. He was Trying to make everything easy for the young photographer.

The doctor kept checking Akihito for nearly 10 minutes, And then He went to his briefcase and got a syringe from it and a tourniquet.

Realizing what was going to happen Akihito started to freak out and without noticing, He was pushing Asami away to get out from the bed and away from the doctor.

"No, No!. Stay away from ME!"

"Akihito! Calm down!"

"No no no! Please!"

Akihito was shaking his head left and right with tears were sliding on his face without noticing.

"I'm not going to hurt you Takaba-san!"

The doctor said standing up from the bed.

And it was when it happened, Akihito started to hyperventilate and his face flushed with sweat on it while putting his left hand on his chest and closing his eyes, Asami was holding his other hand.

Akihito was having a panic attack from the fear, A fear that Asami would find out about his illness and everything would change.

Asami seeing Akihito's condition in front of him like, He suddenly felt weak, Weak for not being able to do anything for his boy.

"Do something!"

Asami roared to the doctor.

The doctor immediately checked Akihito's pulse and took a sedative from his briefcase and started to draw some of it.

"Hold him for me Asami-sama!"

Surprisingly for the doctor, Asami laid Aki on bed , In supine position again and sat on him. Trying to use his body weight so that the young man won't move. He also trapped his right arm with his left knee and held his left arm with both his hands.

Inserting the needle into Akihito's vein, The poor boy gasped when he felt the needle puncturing his skin.

"Hnn… N..no.."

10 seconds later, Akihito's breathing came back to normal again, Which was a relief for Asami.

Getting up from his boy, Asami laid Aki perfectly in bed, Covered him with the sheets and showed the doctor the way out.

"Asami-sama, I'll be coming tomorrow to take a blood sample again. I can take it from him now, But I don't want anything wrong the blood test results due to the sedative just to make sure.

Asami nodded with an icy glare and him and the doctor excused himself.

Finally being alone again with his boy, Asami moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed close to Akihito and cupped his face, Hoping to see his hazel eyes.

_'what's wrong Akihito?'_

Asami thought and lent to put a kiss on Akihito's forehead

Leaving his Kitten to rest Asami headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

After 10 minutes Asami walked out refreshed with a towel around his waist like always and another one to dry his hair. Moments later, Asami wore a black boxer from the cupboard and headed to the bed to sit on it's edge and slowly slid under the sheets close to Akihito and carefully hugged to sleeping young man and buried his face into Akihito's hair smelling his special scent allowing it to relax his soul and fall into deep sleep.

Opening his eyes slowly, Akihito felt a little soreness in his muscles but he was able move them. Pulling himself up to sit down, Akihito rested his hand of his face and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself a little more.

_'What happened yest…..?!'_

Trying to remember, Akihito remembered everything in a matter of a second which made his eyes to shot open in a shock and remembering a doctor trying taking a blood sample from him.

Looking at his arms, Akihito saw the small adhesive bandage on his left arm where the doctor gave him the sedative, But Aki didn't know that. He was far away in another world when he was having the panic attack. It made Akihito's pulse hit the roof knowing that Asami will know in a matter of days.

Feeling a tingling at the back of his eyes, Akihito squeezed his eyes, Not allowing the tears to slide on his face.

_'What should I do?'_

Hearing the click of the door, Akihito looked up to see Asami entering the room dressed in causal clothing showing his perfect body, Showing every curve in his God-like body, Akihito always admired to older man.

Aki didn't say anything just stayed silent for a few moments until Asami broke the silence.

"How are you feeling Akihito?"

Watching the older man getting closer to the bad and sitting on it's edge, Akihito didn't answer for the first few seconds, He kept staring into Asami's golden eyes.

"….. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Akihito didn't answer, He just remained silent.

A minute or so later, After long stare into the older man's eyes, Akihito tried to move from bed. He needed to use the bathroom. But he was disturbed with pain when his legs hit the floor.

"You shouldn't move Akihito, You need rest"

Asami said holding Akihito with his hands trying to help the young man stand steadily on his feet.

"I can't stay in bed all day"

Akihito said leaving Asami and headed to the bathroom to shut the door behind him after going in.

Resting his hands on the sink, Akihito felt all the world's weight on his shoulder, Feeling the time running fast before his eyes, Akihito thought he should find a solution and find it fast.

Distracted from his thoughts, Akihito suddenly coughed. He felt something stuck in his throat and wanted it to get out, After a few violent choughs, Akihito spit into the sink. And when he did, His eyes opened in fear, Akihito spitted blood, liquid blood painting the white sink in front of him, Making his hands tremble where he was holding the sink.

Akihito quickly opened the water tap allowing it to wash the blood away, He even turned around to see if someone was watching him.

Close to 15 minutes later, Akihito got out from a hot shower that made his muscles go easy on him a little bit. Still dressed in Asami's clothing, Akihito went out to the kitchen to eat something for his demanding stomach.

The moment he stepped out from the major room, An unfamiliar scene greeted him. Breakfast was served on the kitchen's table, Fried eggs, Toast, Fried jerky and orange juice.

Asami was sitting on the table reading the newspaper, But he put it away the moment Akihito got out the room.

Akihito didn't say a word, He just sat there and started eating slowly, Which took Asami's attention. Akihito was never calm, Especially when changing Akihito yesterday and not saying a word.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I'm just tired"

Asami narrowed his eyes here from Akihito's reaction, The young man didn't look into the older man's eyes since he took his seat in front of him.

"What are you hiding from me Akihito?"

The question was like a bullet that went through Akihito's heart

"W… What are you taking about?, I'm not hiding anything, I told you I'm just tired and guess I'm having a cold"

Akihito said looking directly into Asami's eyes, Letting the older man read the emotions and fire Akihito giving him.

Asami searched Akihito's eyes, He knew Akihito was telling the truth but there was something more, Something more behind the burning fire in his eyes, But Asami couldn't read it.

Moving his head quickly to the side, Akihito sneezed while putting his hand on his mouth.

"Looks like I was right!"

Hearing his phone ringing, Asami got up and walked to the table in front of the sofa and picked the phone up.

Asami's expression changed in a matter of a second into a devil's expression, Something must've happened.

Noticing this, Akihito got up and walked towards the older man and spoke once he ended the call.

"What's wrong?"

"Business issue, Eat your breakfast and rest"

Asami said while putting down his phone on the table. From Asami's talking looks like they needed him there immediately, Cause once he put the phone on the table he turned around and quickly moved to the major bedroom to change.

10 minutes later, Asami got out from the room fully dressed in his super expensive Italian suit. Damn! Akihito thought how that freaking hot Yakuza always manages to turn Akihito into horny mode any time.

Akihito was sitting again on the kitchen's table, Resting his head on his right hand watching Asami getting out from the room.

Moving closer to his young lover, Asami lent down and took Akihito's lips into a gentle kiss which was a shock to him.

"Damn it Asami!, I have cold!"

"I'm immune to it"

Asami said with a smirk on his face looking to Akihito

"Bastard!"

Akihito said when Asami turned his back to him and walked away just to stop after a few steps.

"We're having a long conversation today Takaba. Get yourself ready"

Not noticing himself, Aki's eyes filled with fear and his lips parted a little.

Opening the penthouse's door, Suoh was standing there by the door waiting for Asami who didn't say a word when he got out and walk right away to the elevator.

Closing the door behind him, Akihito walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair.

Akihito felt a really strange feeling inside him.

_'What should I do?'_

Suddenly, Aki felt his stomach crumble and getting the throwing up feeling, Akihito hurried to the sink close to him.

Throwing up everything he ate earlier, The young boy was shivering, Every muscle in his body was shaking violently.

After a few minutes, Akihito was barely holding himself up. And when he finally opened his eyes and lifted his right hand to turn the water on, What he glanced in the sink made his heart skip a beat.

Blood, There was blood in his vomit. It made his shivering body shiver even more.

He slowly managed to open the water tap and wash the vomit away.

_'I have to go'_

Akihito thought while switching off the water. Turing around, Aki started walking on unsteady feet until he reached his room.

As fast as he could, The young photographer took anything he could reach from his clothing and packed them up in a back bag he got out from his cupboard and also took money he was keeping in emergencies.

After that, Akihito changed in just a blue jeans, A regular T-shirt and a cap. Then he walked out from the room along with his back bag.

Walking out not looking around him, Not wanting to see anything, Aki opened the penthouse's door and stepped outside.

Rising his head up and turning his head back to take a final glance, Akihito's eyes welled up with tears the moment he looked, But not a single one dared to fall on his face.

Finally, The young photographer closed the door behind him.

To Be Continued

*Thanks for reading, And sorry for any mistake*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

*Please, Go back to chapter 6 and re-read it. I've made some changes and a twist in the story. Because when I re-read the chapter I didn't like it! As I wrote it in also a hurry. Sorry!*

_'Am I being selfish?'_

It was all what Akihito thought about during his journey down in the elevator.

Stepping out from the building, Aki moved quickly into the crowd, Trying to escape Asami's men if they were following him.

On the other hand, Asami was really having a bad day. One of his men dared to leak valuable information about a deal meant to happen tonight.

Luckily, Kirishima managed to save everything before the last moment and found out the man who dared to go behind Asami's back and deal with him later.

Back to the office, Asami was working his hardest to settle everything back to normal. He was tired after taking care of the one who was responsible in the warehouse and cleaning everything up. He was extremely exhausted.

Buying a bus ticket going South, Aki decided to go to his family for two days or less.

He was going to tell them, That's what he thought about during his ride.

Akihito wanted to call Kou and check on him, To tell him about what happened, But he changed his mind. He decided not to tell him for his own good.

He even left his phone back at the penthouse. Aki didn't want Asami to track him down when he finds out that he's not home.

He will find him eventually Akihito thought, Asami always did. But the young man never gave up, And he won't.

A sudden thought ambushed the young photographer's mind that shock him to the core.

_'Aren't I giving up hope like that!?'_

Back at the office, A knock disturbed Asami's concentration on his work and the papers on his desk.

Entering the office, Kirishima bowed deeply to his boss.

"I thought I said not to disturb me Kirishima."

Asami said in a deep voice with a killing glare from him to Kirishima.

"I'm so sorry Asami-sama. You said only in emergencies, And I think this is an emergency"

Narrowing his eyes at the standing secretary, Asami put a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

A long inhale and exhale along with smoke, Asami waved his right hand to Kirishima.

Stepping aside, Kirishima let their guest enter the office.

A few hours earlier…..

"FUCK NO TAKATO!"

It was a normal visit. Never hearing a word from his friend after their messed up journey, Kou wanted to check on his friend, But what he heard a few minutes later after their meeting, it all went into chaos.

"This got nothing to do with you Kou"

Takato said in a calm tone while getting into his T-shirt.

"Of course it does!. How could you do this? How could you to this to Akihito!? He's your friend for god's sake!"

"I'm doing the right thing Kou, Nothing more."

"How is this even right? You'll hurt him!"

"HE'S ALREADY IN PAIN! Do you think I want any of this?.. WELL I DO!... I want my friend to live! Am I asking for so much?"

Frozen in his spot, Kou couldn't move or say a thing hearing Takato's words and seeing tears sliding on his face.

"I'm not a cold hearted person Kou. I care about Akihito, God knows how much I do, And it hurts me too!. Do you think he's happy? Love being in pain? Watching, seeing everything disappear with every second that passes by?.. I don't!"

Kou hadn't noticed or felt anything until he heard the door shut behind him when Takato moved out.

Rushing out after his friend, Kou screamed out his lungs.

"Think about it again, Please!"

"I already did."

Takato said in a low voice to himself.

It was Takato.

To Be Continued

*Happy holidays everyone and happy new year!, Well… That's my gift for you!. Short, Yes. Sorry you know why! I wanted to make it as a surprise! And wish you all luck and hope you wish me luck also for my exams!, Everything here is getting harder and I really need it for the next one! And damn exams! They're preventing me from my birthday party XD! But gonna make it after I finish. A birthday party delayed from Jan 1St to Jan 19 St !XD And sorry for any mistake ^^*


End file.
